Hands
by Kamijo Ran
Summary: Um.. It's about Mimi and what she really thinks about herself in all these years. Um there's a hint of my favourite coupling in here.. Guess who... ^^


Disclaimer: I wish I owned Digimon.   
******** 

Hands 

********   
AN: Um, dis is another one of my short-fics, and I know I'm not done w/ Breathe. (Gomen!! Gomen!!) This is just one of those fics that played in my head over and over again.   
Oh, and this takes place in season 2, but they're in the digiworld again.. somehow... Come on! Use ur imagination ppl! Oh yeah, and a little of my favourite coupling.. guess who?.. hehe.. 

Ok, daah!!   
Ishida Tachikawa Mimi / Nane   
******** 

It was dusk. Another day wasted, in an unknown dimension. They have been walking around in the scorching heat, so hot that they could taste their own sweat hidden underneath their own tounges. When night came, the cool breezes of the wind relentlessly blew on their faces. Fatigue spread across the digidestined, and one by one, they fell asleep. 

She struck up from her period of inactivity. Another bad dream, as she wiped her pink highlighted hair away from her sweaty face. Still sitting down, gazing up at the creases squirming in the skies. A ruined face like a piece of rotting wood appeared in the tattered vault of heaven. Mimi rubbed her wildly beating heart. _What is it I'm missing? What is it i still want? _She thought to herself. Mimi was thinking, taking a walk, she found herself near the lake where she washed her face. Then, she sat down on a piece of large rock, leaning on one arm. The flowers in her eyes are blooming at an angle, the river is flowing at an angle, the clouds are drifting at an angle, and the sweet familiar sound of an acoustic guitar that played in her ears are playing at an angle... It seems as though her so called happiness are spilling out of her, criss-crossing creases. The music became clearer. Assuming it was her imagination, she sunk deeper into the music bringing back unwanted memories. 

--flashback--   
"Mama?" Mimi of 8 years old said to her mother.   
Her mother gave her a "hmm?" as a respond.   
"Parent teacher night is tommorow.." she said quietly knowing the answers would probably some excuse after another. She looked down at the white shiny porcelain floor, as her eyes started to swell a bit. "But you don't have to go if you don't want to.."   
Her mother then turned her face to Mimi with a smile on her face. "Of course we want to, what ever gave you that idea?"   
"um.." Mimi was happy yet shocked at the same time. This is the first time she felt unbelievable words coming out from her mother's mouth. "Then you can come?.."   
"I promise", her mother said with a smile, then went back to her work.   
For the first time, a real smile crept upon Mimi's face. It wasn't the fraudulent smile she was used to giving to her parents. Even though they looked almost similar, this new one gave her a warm feeling deep inside.. For that moment she was truly happy for the first time. 

--End of Flashback-- 

But she didn't come. Mimi waited for hours, her fingers toying on her desk. Glancing at the clock on the wall from time to time. Her teacher sat next to Mimi, who was staring into space. When she realized her teacher's presence, with superflousness on her face, she quickly said "She probably has an important meeting or something.." Then she quickly pulled herself up, leaving. When she got home, her mother was still busy. It seems as though she had forgotten. Mimi wasn't surprised. It was just like her mother to do that. As if her work was more important than her promise to her own daughter. Mimi always thought to herself that if she ran away and didn't come back for days, or even months.. No one would notice.. No one... They give her everything she wants, but it wasn't enough. It never was. She moved to America, but she never exactly knew the real reasons why they brought her along. Nothing had changed, even after all these years. She still felt resentment, sadness, loneliness. She hid them all behind her sweet smile, her girlish talk, and her frivolous attitude. And no one noticed.. No one.. _ What I do doesn't matter to them.. What they do doesn't matter to me.. I don't care anymore.. I'm not lonely.. I'm drowning.. But you don't have to worry about me.. I'm dying.. But I'm just fine.. I could never be happier.. It's cold.. _ the words echoed in her head. Mimi's heart crawled; her narrow chest began to swell. She was laden with sorrow. Although she wanted to much to cry, she couldn't. Instead she kept on swallowing those bitter tears. Then the music stopped. She still hadn't moved from her position. Still staring, at god knows what.   
A confused look on her face. The twin expression of laughing and crying. 

The blonde laid a hand heavily on Mimi's shoulder, as though he understood the bellowing smoke in her memory, even without words. Although she hadn't look at whose hand it was, she already knew. That was the armfor which Mimi had long been yearning. She had been waiting for just such an arm to rescue her from her memories. At that moment, she felt a warmth she had never known boring up through her body all the way to her head, making her dizzy as if she were about to melt. All Mimi could do now was cry.   
"Are you crying? Are you..." The words stuck in his throat in simply wouldn't come out. She shook her head head, raining tears down her cheeks. When Mimi was little, her mother had said she was born under a crying star, that she had came to this world with tears in her eyes. He wiped away the tears on her cheeks with his tender touch.   
"Are you okay?", he asked, his voice filled with great compassion as he sat down beside her.   
Profound sorrow wrapped itself around her. The first time anybody bothered to ask her such a question. A simple question which had a deep impact over her. Love knotted in her heart, spun a thread that circled the earth three times, maybe more.   
"No.." Mimi shook her head as she huddled next to him, gripping his hand tightly.   
He held Mimi in his arms. He could feel her trembling but couldn't hear the sobs stuck in her throat. His body was racked by a cold shudder that stabbed into his heart. His mucsles tensed as he nervously reached for her hand. Two more limpid drops of water oozed out from under her tightly shut eyelids.   
"Hold my hand. Don't let me go..." she whispered softly. 

*******   
AN: Ta-dah!! How did ya like that? R/R please, or else I might have to hurt you... 


End file.
